Another day, another night
by Lyriath Eowyn
Summary: Estão acontecendo assassinatos na Central, e Roy está se afogando em papelada, mas Riza decide ajudálo apesar de ser sua folga.....


Another day, another night

Disclaimer: FMA não é meu, é a obra de Hiromu Arakawa, sou somente uma fan-nática que não sabe escrever sobre nenhum outro anime (prometo que ainda faço uma de Gravitation , Kimi ga ou Angel Sanctuary)

Essa é minha primeira fic Roy x Riza .- e como não tenho costume com fics assim (e essa fic 'nasceu' no meio da aula de matemática xD) por favor me avisem se eu errar em algo ok? Agradeço

Repetindo:One shot x Livre x Roy x Riza x AU

Sinopse: Estão acontecendo assassinatos na Central, e Roy está se afogando em papelada, mas Riza decide ajudá-lo apesar de ser sua folga...

One shot x Livre x Roy x Riza x AU

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A situação de medo quanto aos assassinatos misteriosos que ocorriam na Central começavam a assustar até mesmo os militares, noite passada, um alquimista federal havia sido encontrado morto cruelmente, e infelizmente, a responsabilidade estava caindo inteiramente nas costas de Roy Mustang, que não sabia mais o que fazer com tantos papéis que insistiam em afogá-lo no quartel, e as dezenas de jornalistas presentes do lado de fora, esperando- o sair de lá para conseguir nem ao menos uma palavra ou foto.

-Assassinatos!Só falam desses malditos assassinatos!- berrou Mustang batendo o punho fechado contra a pobre e indefesa mesa, que não tinha feito absolutamente nada para aborrecê-lo, mas que mesmo assim poderia ter se partido ao meio devido à força que ele usou. Roy reprimiu um rosnado de dor ao perceber o que tinha feito, se continuasse assim, além de precisar de uma mesa nova, também precisaria de um punho novo.

-Coronel! Se acalme!- gritou Riza, que tinha entrado na sala no momento em que ele tinha batido na mesa, ela começava a perder sua imperturbável paciência com seu superior, aquele homem estava começando a passar dos limites, começava a agir como um criança revoltada.

-Como quer que eu me acalme!- berrou ele apontando para as pilhas de papéis que se acumulavam sobre sua mesa e perto dele, ele estava se afogando em burocracia, o coronel baixou a voz e continuou seu discurso ironicamente- Há repórteres decididos a me perturbar até que esse malditos assassinatos sejam resolvidos e cá estou, aqui dentro me afogando em burocracia com esses 'maravilhosos' papéis ( se fosse inverno, já teria feito uma fogueira com eles)-

Riza sentiu uma parte de sua paciência se despedaçar, parecia que ela era a única com coragem o bastante para ficar naquela sala perto de Roy, ah, mas aquele homem estava passando dos limites, fazia uma semana que ele estava assim e ela não toleraria mais uma daquelas ironias ou reclamações, Riza sentiu vontade de jogar os papéis que trazia na cara dele, afinal, ela estava de folga, não tinha obrigação nenhuma de ficar ali o ouvindo reclamar (era a primeira e única folga que ela teria naquele mês e havia escolhido passá-la ajudando-o com os papéis e com o que precisasse)ela não tinha culpa se ele havia sido 'chutado' na noite anterior...

Passaram-se alguns segundos, Riza tinha arqueado uma sobrancelha, Roy não parava de reclamar, ela não estava mais nem aí, ela queria se controlar só mais um pouquinho, era obvio que ele estava sob muita pressão mas, ah, não importava, ela andou até onde ele estava, colocou os papéis em cima da soterrada mesa, parou do lado dele, baixou a cabeça como quem quer se controlar...

-Senhor, como todo o respeito...- falou ela baixinho, mas o suficiente para que Roy pudesse ouvi-la entre as suas reclamações, ele nem olhou, estava ocupado demais agindo como uma criança pirracenta quando lhe tomam o brinquedo favorito.

-SENHOR, DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA!- gritou Hawkeye desferindo um tapa forte e certeiro no rosto de Roy, ela teve a impressão de que seu grito foi ouvido em todo o quartel, os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa se espalharam pelo chão, Roy havia conseguido: Riza havia perdido a calma, logo a única coisa que ela jurou que nunca perderia.

-Perdão Coronel!- disse ela batendo continência um minuto depois quando percebeu a cara de 'tacho lambido' de Roy, ele a observou o mais atentamente que sua cara de 'besta' o permitia, estava boquiaberto e sustentava um olhar de criança repreendida, ele passou alguns segundos olhando para Riza, um lado de seu rosto conservava claramente a marca do tapa, o coronel finalmente voltou a si e olhou para sua mesa bagunçada como se refletisse: ela estava sendo um idiota o tempo todo, Hawkeye deveria estar em casa aproveitando a única folga que ele, o coronel cruel havia dado a ela naquele mês, e ao invés disso ela estava lá com ele tentando ajudá-lo, Roy sabia que não encontraria ninguém como ela, mas por que só agora ele havia percebido isso?

-Não precisa pedir desculpas, só me ajude a recolher esses papéis- falou Roy levantando- se e observando sua bagunçada sala, se ele pudesse queimaria todos aqueles papéis, Riza o olhou com espanto desfazendo lentamente a continência, der repente um pesado silêncio havia se abatido sobre a sala, parecia que todos tinham ouvido o grito e agora prestavam atenção no que eles falavam.

-S-sim senhor- gaguejou Hawkeye ainda espantada, não somente com ela, mas com ele também, ela estava praticamente sem ação, quando Roy, sem uma explicação aparente segurou o braço dela e puxou para perto em um único e rápido gesto, antes porque a mulher pudesse contrariá-lo, ele a beijou, Roy queria fazer isso já há algum tempo, ela não resistiu, apenas retribuiu, ela estava esperando uma iniciativa dele há muito tempo, se foi apenas um lapso ou algo duradouro, só o tempo poderia dizer, mas naquele momento,ela só sabia que faria o possível para que ficassem juntos, não importava se essa era só uma fantasia da época da academia militar que havia se tornado realidade naquele dia tão especial: o aniversário dele.

-Feliz aniversário coronel- disse Riza afastando-se antes de beijá-lo uma ultima vez.

------------------------------- The End.------------------------------------------------

Nho, acabou /o/ acho que não ficou mau pra uma fic escrita durante a aula de matemática com o povo me rindo quando viram o que eu tava escrevendo xD

Reviews: serão calorosamente recebidos, assim como criticas construtivas. Flames: serão docemente ignorados. Ò.ó

Ah,mais uma coisa: sei que o nome não tem nada a ver, mas é só uma brincadeirinha boba com um(a) certo(a) alguém . ( que pode ser ele ou ela, eu não digo! xP)


End file.
